Ashton Main Huntoon (North and South)
Ashton Main Huntoon (Terri Garber) is an antagonist in the 1985 TV mini-series "North and South" as well as its 1986 sequel "North and South, Book II" and the 1994 sequel "Heaven & Hell: North and South, Book III". Ashton was the selfish and wicked younger sister of Orry Main. In the first first series, she falls in love with Billy Hazard. However, Billy discovers how selfish she is and falls in love with Ashton's younger and kinder sister Brett Main (Genie Francis). This is a source of great jealousy between the siblings. Ashton sleeps with many of Billy's friends, still bitter over his rejection and attraction to Brett. Ashton gets pregnant and is taken to a local midwife to perform a secret abortion. Ashton then marries James Huntoon, though she doesn't plan to be his committed wife. Later Ashton conspired with Forbes LaMotte to harm Billy and Brett. She conspires to have Billy killed, partly out of jealousy and partly because Billy has become a "Yankee" enemy in the eyes of the South. Forbes is killed in a dual with Billy. Ashton's scheme was discovered by Orry who disowns her. In the second season, Ashton has an adulterous affair with Elkanah Bent. Bent sees the Civil War as a great way to get rich by smuggling forbidden luxury goods through the U.S. Navy blockade of the South. Orry discovers Bent's illegal smuggling enterprise and stops it by capturing Bent's blockade runners, arresting his men, and destroying most of his merchandise. Bent and Ashton vow revenge. Later Ashton visits her families plantation to see her recovering mother and sister Brett. However, in actuality she plans to get revenge against Orry. She tells Madeline Fabray (Lesley-Anne Down) that her mother was a high-priced, part-black prostitute in New Orleans, and that unless Madeline leaves Orry, she will reveal this secret and ruin Orry's reputation. Madeline flees as a result. Ashton later discovers Billy has gone awol and tells the local authorities. Billy is saved when Brett threatens her sister with a pitchfork long enough for Billy to escape. After the supposedly death of Bent, Ashton's wickedness is discovered by Huntoon, who leaves her. In the third series, we discover that Elkanah Bent has survived. Ashton discovers that he is attempting to take revenge on Orry and George. After attempting to murder Orry with a knife, Ashton tries unsuccessfully to kill Bent. She then moves to the West to start a new life. She begins working as a prostitute in Santa Fe, with a goal of earning enough money to buy Mont Royal. When she finally returns to Mont Royal, she finds that it has been burned to the ground. Trivia * Terri Garber later appeared on Cold Case as the evil Abbey Lake. Gallery 2ao0xy.gif d87dec904ea61c04e9439556d1b861b0.jpg b805eefb7727621719413f1a3214c50f--nord.jpg 7dcd7148912600172ef17ad526c8b8cc.jpg 66f3fb0d0bc27789425bc8a6ea5a14d3.jpg CXQ6XyWUoAAyZT7.jpg 2anzyn.gif 2anyxr.gif Ashton-Main-Huntoon-north-and-south-1985-37888110-500-378.jpg NorthS584Ashton.jpg 2anyde.gif 2anyh6.gif 2anvuu.gif 2anyns.gif 2anzmx.gif 2anvf8.gif 3961058241_c44097f395.jpg 2anvo4.gif 1501118569_e9b26b84b2.jpg 2anvkl.gif indexashton.jpg 281297d9f7d8470c6dea091a4579827b--period-costumes-nord.jpg 6f5dd42fc070c43ed0b76ef1cb8de132.jpg 32e4115201bd2a48eb6573871e9d46d1.jpg 5011655855663645abbd7656df820250.jpg 2anv7c.gif tumblr_nsp5dknrgr1tpbeqto2_400.gif bedb0d83b8852913e1dd857e072f65e1.jpg 9b6ee429f8d6eb7c535d578e8266e676.jpg 2ao0ng.gif 2any7d.gif Nort470.jpg 2anvqv.gif 2anvhj.gif MV5BMjIwNjcxMTc0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI1OTc5MjE@._V1_.jpg Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Betrayed Category:Betrayer Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Failed Seduction Category:Feathers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Prostitute Category:Racist Category:Rich Category:Sex Category:Sibling Category:Slave Owner Category:Smuggler Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:The Vamp Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Humiliated